


She Means Well

by Insomniwolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Cluke - Freeform, F/M, Seemingly dark Clementine, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniwolf/pseuds/Insomniwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along with having to endure the struggles of a worldwide zombie apocalypse, Clementine has to figure where her loyalties lie. To survive, she must think hard about the meaning of pragmatism. For her, and her friends's sake. Or else they may fall victim to the dark in the bitter end. (On hold until June 26)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verisimilitudinous

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start off by saying, this is my first ever work. I'm really looking for creative criticism. I may be accepting possible OCs, and suggestions regarding character relationships. Shout-outs are welcome too!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Today was absolutely gelid, or according to Kenny, "Colder than a brass toilet seat in the Yukon!" Clementine couldn't care less about the damn cold.

She was more worried about getting this food back to camp. The wolves had probably already smelled the fresh blood.

"How ya holdin' up, Clem?"

Clementine thought about this for a moment. How was she holding up? It's freezing out, and she had to be the one helping Kenny carry a deer that felt like twice her size through the snow! The others refrained from going. They all insisted Kenny wouldn't catch anything.

Why did they have to be wrong? 

It's not like she wasn't glad about the food, but she was starting to wonder how she got sucked into this.

"I'm fine, just kinda cold."

"Well, that's understandable. Seeing as how it feels like we're standing in a freezer. Don't worry, just keep going, we're almost there."

Clementine's boots trudged through the snow, finally starting to lighten up. They were soaked with water, so she was glad she brung the rubber ones today. Her gun was cold to the touch. But, like Luke says, 'Always keep your weapon close to you, ya never know when you might need it.'

The forest seemed a lot happier today, even with the cold. The birds were busy scavenging around for food, squirrels and bears resting tiredly in their homes. Every leaf and branch was dusted with white. The snow always seemed to make everything so beautiful overnight. Like magic.

"Whew, we're home. You can drop that now, I'll prep it for cooking. Get yourself cleaned up too, red isn't exactly your color."

"Finally! Thanks, Kenny!"

Clementine hadn't even noticed they were back at camp until Kenney's voice pushed away her thoughts. She was always thinking, worrying about what'll happen next if they weren't careful.

If she wasn't always watching.

The camp was covered in snkw, like everything else. The water their clothes soaked up during the wash would've have frozen if left to hang, so they were currently being expertly placed by the firepit by Bonnie. She hadn't noticed their arrival yet, it seemed.

Luke was probably busy foraging for berries. The group would have him watch the perimeter for walkers but...

They all knew what happened last time.

Clementine was suddenly jerked from her thoughts by Mike's excited yelling. He hurriedly ran up to Kenny's side, practically ogling the newly skinned buck.

"It's a miracle! Fresh venison, and it's a big one too. How'd you guys snag it? My mouth's watering just thinking about the great dinner we'll all have tonight."

"Kenny found it with it's leg broken, it looked like it had fallen off Connor's ledge. I had to carry the heavier half of it though.."

Mike's laugh bellowed through the camp, encouraging Bonnie to see what the fuss was about.

"Now, what's with all the fuss? What'dya find?"

"Deer," Mike giddiliy replied, "Can you believe it?"

Bonnie's eyes widened immediately. We haven't had fresh meat in months. It's a rare delicacy.

"Are you serious? You aren't kidding."

Right on que, Kenny walks towards them with the backflap of the deer, easiest part to cook, done in minutes. Mike, always the hungry one, sudenly jumped up right in front of Kenny, his smile quickly turning into an ear-splitting grin.

"Now, now, women and children first, ya hear that? Get!"

A dejected Mike backed away, waiting his turn. Clementine spoke up this time.

"Where's Luke?"

She was happy they had fresh food, but eating it without everyone here felt kind of greedy. It was like they hadn't eaten in years. Kenney also voiced his concerns.

"That reminds me, Sarita isn't here too. We should go fetch 'em before we eat, I guess."

All eyes suddenly rest on Clementine. She knew where this was going. Her group peer pressuring her wasn't someyhing to be surprised about. She sighed and grabbed her gun.

" It's always me, isn't it?"


	2. Arcanum

Chapter 2: Arcanum  
After a couple minutes of arguing, Clementine convinced everyone else that it would be _safer_ and _smarter_ if she didn't go alone. Kinda worth the hassle.

If they didnt choose Mike.

I mean, really, Clementine had nothing against him. Its just that, everytime she tried to start conversations she'd get one word answers or 'mhms' or 'uh huhs'. It became so awkward between them, and she didnt know why it was so hard for him to speak to her while they were alone. He seemed so lively around the others. Maybe he didnt want them to think he was a loner.

_Can we even trust him?_

The walk through the forest was somewhat pleasant, following the marks made on trees by Luke's knife. A squirrel did happen to get the jump on Clementine though, causing her voice to go to a new level of high she never would've thought she would achieve. It wasnt her fault, that squirrel came out of nowhere and looked pretty rabid(no, it didn't) so she freaked.

At least, that's what Clementine kept telling herself. Mike got a good laugh out of it though.

Suddenly, the marks did stop on the trees. A dead end it seemed. Clementine's steps faltered at the sound of loud yelling as they got closer.

"Hey buddy, calm down, we're all just trying to survive here!"

'Luke!'

"Where's the rest of your group?! And hand over that food!"

Clementine felt a hand on her shoulder, her breath hitched.

"It's me."

A small sigh escaped her lips, followed by a hand being slapped over her mouth.

"Shhh! Do you _want_ them to hear us?" Mike's hushed whisper knocked some sense into her. She slowly peaked out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. She took in the scene before her.

Luke and Sarita were surrounded by various men, all speaking in some foreign language(Russian, maybe?) holding machine guns. Many of them were littered with tattoos. Luke was holding a minor arm injury, though was beginning to look tired and weak, leaned up against a dead tree. He was still trying to sheild Sarita, who was cowering beside him. That wound looked gruesome, and it needed treatment. 

Clementine inwardly cringed.

_WHY is it always ME?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he, surprise! Early than expected chapter!  
> -high five-


	3. Assault and Battery

Okay, a little late but, fuck it. Finished. I am looking for co authors so pm me if you're interested!  
____

Clementine's breathing quickened, she had to think of something. Mike wasn't _entirely_ useless, he was pretty strong but not great with on the spot situations. The sound of crunching grass shook Clementine out of her thoughts.

Sarita passed out. Luke was going to be next if Clem didn't think fast. A strangled gasp sounded behind her, quickly turning around, all Clementine could process was men running toward her and tripping her up before darkness quickly took over.  
_  
Heavy breathing. Dropping in and out of consciousness. Pain in the back of her head. Clementine thought it would never stop, how long had she been here? When she finally did manage to keep her eyes open and her head up, Clementine could feel something digging into her wrists. Too solid to be rope. Handcuffs maybe? A passed out Luke sat a couple feet away from her, a gag adorned his battered face. Sarita was on the other side of the room but instead of sitting on the ground, she was tired to a wooden chair, rope bruising her arms. She was awake, but barely, her eyes beginning to slide shut.

"Sarita?" Clementine couldn't believe her voice, it sounded so foreign. Sarita's eyes quickly widened and she did a quick sweep of the room before responding.

"Clem, we need to get out of here! They've been questioning me for days now! This is serious, they've been stalking us, they know where we live! They think we have meds, we can't leave until we hand them over. I keep telling them it's not true but-" Feet shuffling across the gray floor cut her off. A man with a handlebar mustache and a fedora entered the room. Shaded glasses covered his eyes, a cigarette hung out of his mouth. He quickly dropped it and stomped it out. He walked up to Clementine and leaned in closely.

"So little lady, you're awake. Maybe you can help us out here, your mom doesn't seem very cooperative." He had a thick British accent, his breath was horrible, the stench a mixture of cigarettes and booze. Clementine quickly held her breath as she spoke. "She's not my mom. What the hell do you want with us?"

"Ho ho _ho_ , looks like we got a little smartass here. You best watch your mouth around us girl, that isn't very lady like. Help us, and we help you." He then jiggled a pair of keys in front of her. "Your freedom depends on it."

"Fuck you." A slap echoed through the room, sound bouncing off the walls. Clementine's pale skin quickly started to bruise. A group of people, the ones from before marched through the room. The original man unlocked Clementine's cuffs and she was quickly grabbed by his lackees. "Mayweathering me won't make me talk, just letting you know that."  
"Duley noted. Take her in for questioning." Sarita gave Clem a horrifed look. This wasn't good. The british man spoke up. "By the way, my name is Jonathan, but you may call me Mr. Jefferson."

He flashed Clem a yellow smile.

"Welcome to hell."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoot! Finally! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and please don't be afraid to mention any grammatical errors. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! 
> 
> Remember to leave kudos and subscribe!
> 
> -Insomni


End file.
